Kwiat Wiśni
by MiiruMiyuki
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się jakieś 5, 6 lat po tym jak Sasuke opuszcza Konohę. Romansik o Sakurze i Sasuke.


Akcja dzieje się kilka lat po tym jak Sasuke opuszcza Konohę(jakieś 5-6 lat później). Resztę "niejasności" wytłumaczę pod koniec tekstu, żeby nie spojlerować zbyt dużo teraz . Miłego czytania. Z góry dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dobrną do końca.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------KWIAT WIŚNI----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Szedł już bardzo długo. Szelest trawy pod jego stopami, cichy śpiew ptaków z oddali i szum drzew, pnących się ku niebu, były jego jedynymi towarzyszami. Wiatr łagodnie muskał jego twarz; czerwone ślady krwi na policzkach już dawno zaschnęły. Tysiące, kotłujących się w głowie myśli, namolnie przywoływały obrazy z przeszłości. Jego chaotycznie miotające się serce przepełniały, przeplatając się nawzajem, złość, nienawiść, radość, nadzieja, zobojętnienie. Skołatany umysł nie był w stanie trzeźwo myśleć, całą uwagę skupiał na kolejnym kroku. Czuł, że nie ma teraz siły, by zmierzyć się z samym sobą. Utkwiony w ścieżce wzrok nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Puste oczy zdawały się nie dostrzegać piękna mijanej przyrody.

Była wiosna. Krzewy wypuszczały pierwsze, jasne, delikatne, zielone listki, między młodymi źdźbłami trawy, tańczyły w rytm wiatru kwiaty, a drzewa kwitły. Chłopak uczuł silny przypływ bólu. Na chwilę przystanął i spojrzał na ranę, z której sączyła się bordowa krew, pozostawiając za sobą pasmo mniejszych i większych kleksów na ścieżce. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze, jednakże wędrowiec zdawał się to zignorować i ciężko ruszył przed siebie. Było mu już chyba wszystko jedno. Musiał jedynie iść na przód. Już od dawna nie pamiętał, gdzie tak naprawdę zdąża, ani dlaczego właśnie tam chce się udać. Jedyne, co w nim zostało, to przekonanie, że tak właśnie ma być. Trzeba iść... Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że tak naprawdę nie ma już dokąd pójść. Dla kogo? Po co? Czemu popełnił czyn, którego skutkiem była krwawiąca rana? Sam nie wiedział. To i tak nie zwróciło im życia. Więc czemu pomimo tej wiedzy to zrobił? Wszystko tak się pokomplikowało. A przecież całe życie wierzył, że będzie zupełnie inaczej. Teraz to już i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Nagle przystanął i zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w coś, co leżało pod jego stopami. Powoli podniósł wzrok i jakby próbując sobie coś przypomnieć, usilnie starając się pobudzić oczy do życia, skupił się na pobliskim, usianym różowymi kwiatami, drzewie.

Nie potrafił odszukać w pamięci jego nazwy. Zupełnie tak jakby coś blokowało mu dostęp do tego słowa. Wiatr rozkołysał wszystko wokół, a z drzewa posypał się deszcz, wirujących we wszystkie strony, płatków. Chłopak poczuł ostry ból w boku, który zgiął go w pół. Włócząc ciężko nogami po zakurzonej ścieżce, dobrnął jakoś do drzewa i położył się pod nim, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Obraz przed jego oczyma zaczynał się zamazywać, a dźwięki z otoczenia oddalały się. Odpływał. Nie miał już kontroli nad swoimi myślami. Jedna z nich podsunęła mu kolejny obraz z dzieciństwa. Stał w jakimś bliżej nie określonym miejscu i wpatrywał się w drzewo o różowych kwiatach. Czuł uścisk czyjejś ciepłej dłoni.

„_Piękne, prawda kochanie?" – _kobiecy głos rozbrzmiał echem w jego głowie. – _„Zwą je sakura."_

Chłopiec chciał spojrzeć na twarz kobiety, lecz nie potrafił jej dostrzec. Jej oblicze zatarło się już w odmętach pamięci, a jedyne co pozostało, to niewyraźny kontur twarzy, otoczonej kruczoczarnymi włosami. Wspomnienie rozpłynęło się równie szybko jak się pojawiło. Jego umysł rozprężył się, zadowolony, iż znalazł odpowiedź na nurtujące pytanie.

- Sakura... ? – szepnął półgłosem. Czuł się taki zmęczony.

Powieki same się zamknęły. Tysiące barwnych plam zatańczyło mu przed oczyma. Zewsząd dobiegały go przeróżne głosy, raz po raz przed oczyma wyobraźni pojawiał się nowy obraz. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że biegnie za „czymś". Wiedział, że gdy już w końcu uda mu się „to" dogonić, będzie szczęśliwy. Naraz spostrzegł, że im szybciej biegnie w kierunku tego „czegoś", im więcej drogi przebywa, tym to „coś" zdaje się być coraz odleglejsze, spowite mgłą. W końcu stanął. Nie wiedział, gdzie ma się udać dalej. Wokół nastała kompletna ciemność. Odgłosy walki. Szczęk broni. Krzyk. Dźwięk upadającego ciała i oczy... takie same jak jego własne, patrzące się wprost na niego. Nie potrafił odgadnąć, co wyrażały... chciał jedynie, aby przestały! Po prostu skończyły się na niego gapić! Niech przestaną! Przestaną! Miał przecież być szczęśliwy, a nie czuł nic! Przecież zabicie „go" miało mu dać satysfakcję! Dlaczego tak się nie stało? Dlaczego widok trupa "tego" człowieka nie zapełnił pustki w jego sercu? Wtem czyjś ciepły dotyk pogładził go po twarzy i odegnał niepokojące obrazy. Gdzieś z oddali dochodził jakiś, niewyraźny, ledwo słyszalny głos, nawołujący o coś.

Chłopak otworzył oczy. Nad sobą ujrzał srebrzysty księżyc, prześwitujący przez gałęzie drzewa o różowych kwiatach. Lekki podmuch wiatru strącił kilka płatków. Jeden z nich miękko opadł mu na policzek. Podróżny przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Sen. Więc to tylko sen. Nagle czyjaś ciepła dłoń delikatnie strąciła mu płatek z twarzy i pogłaskała po jasnej skórze. Wędrowiec natychmiast podniósł powieki i gwałtownie podniósł się do siadu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego oczy nabrały życia. Co ona tu robi? I to w dodatku właśnie ona! Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, właśnie ona!

- Witaj Sasuke... – szepnęła kobieta i uśmiechnęła się.

Uchiha nie odpowiedział. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak to możliwe, że się spotkali.

„_Zemsta nie uszczęśliwi nikogo... ani ciebie... ani mnie..." _– przypomniał sobie jej słowa.

Myślał, że się myliła, a jednak zabicie brata nie dało mu oczekiwanej satysfakcji. Zemsta się wypełniła, lecz nie potrafił się nią cieszyć.

- ... a więc osiągnąłeś swój cel. – kontynuowała. – Te rany...

Przyjemny, wieczorni wiatr rozwiał ich włosy, rozszumiał korony pobliskich drzew i spowodował kolejny deszcz płatków. Dziewczyna przytrzymała niesforne kosmyki, wchodzące jej do oczu i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Sasuke spojrzał na nią ukradkiem. Dlaczego tu siedziała? Czemu się uśmiechała?

- Dlaczego tu jesteś...Sakura? – szepnął, z wysiłkiem wymawiając jej imię.

Różowowłosą zmartwił nieco ton wypowiedzi chłopak. Tak dawno się nie widzieli, a on od razu tak chłodno się do niej odnosi. Zabolało ją to.

- Jesteś zły...?– przygryzła lekko wargi. – Szukałam cię... musiałam... – dodała jeszcze cicho.

Sama nie wiedziała jak się tu znalazła ani skąd znała drogę. Po prostu chciała być przy nim... Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że on wcale nie musi pragnąć tego samego. Nie zamierzała go zmuszać do odwzajemnienie uczuć. Po prostu nie potrafiła już dłużej znieść samotności i żyć w Wiosce Liścia bez Sasuke... pomimo, że miała przyjaciół i rodzinę, bez niego czuła się naprawdę samotna... Martwiła się o niego... wtedy, gdy przemierzała kolejne pustkowia, coś mówiło jej, że musi go zobaczyć za wszelką cenę... Lekki podmuch wiatru strącił kilka płatków z drzewa, które zawirowały w powietrzu, a po chwili opadły na ziemię.

Uchiha spojrzał na jej zasmuconą twarzyczkę, która wpatrywała się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt, gdzieś w trawie. Naprawdę tu była. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ta istota, która okazała mu tyle poświęcenia i miłości, teraz, kiedy potrzebował pomocy, siedziała obok, teraz, kiedy jego rany krwawiły, uleczyła i opatrzyła je, teraz, kiedy nie miał się dokąd udać, przyszła... Dopiero teraz to spostrzegł. Zawsze tak było. Sasuke zacisnął pięść. Najbardziej denerwował go smutek obecny na jej twarzy. Znowu. To zawsze strasznie go irytowało. Czemu tak bardzo ją obchodził? Przecież traktował ją tak chłodno, nic dla niej nie robił, a ona mimo wszystko była gotowa oddać za niego życie. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego. Za każdym razem, gdy ją ranił, myślał, że może w końcu dziewczyna da sobie spokój, przecież on nie może odwzajemniać jej uczuć, nie wolno mu, ma do zrobienia coś naprawdę ważnego. Nie chciał, aby cierpiała z jego powodu... Zależało mu na tym... nigdy się nie zastanawiał, dlaczego tak było.

- To nie tak... – powiedział półgłosem.

Serce waliło mu coraz szybciej i szybciej. Czuł, że naprawdę stęsknił się za nią. Szczególnie teraz, gdy potrzebował kogoś bliskiego tak bardzo, teraz, gdy się zagubił. Tak bardzo chciał znowu usłyszeć jej wesoły śmiech. Życie w mroku bardzo go zmęczyło. Kiedy mieszkał jeszcze w Wiosce Liścia, nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile znaczy dla niego ta, czasami denerwująca, różowowłosa kunoichi.

- Sakura... – szepnął.

Nie potrafił być dla niej teraz zimny. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jej pojawienie, w jakiś sposób uspokoiło go, przywróciło mu zdrowe zmysły. Zaczął uświadamiać sobie jak bardzo tęsknił za dziewczyną, jak bliską mu jest, jak bardzo musi go kochać, skoro pomimo upływu tylu lat nadal szukała go, znalazła tu, opatrzyła, chciała pokrzepić dobrym słowem. Teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że oprócz zemsty pragnie jeszcze czegoś, coś w nim pękło, wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i mocno objął. Tak bardzo teraz tego potrzebował. Tak bardzo teraz tego chciał. Poczuł jak przez całe jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze emocji. Była tak blisko. Przypomniał sobie ciepło drugiego człowieka. W końcu dostrzegł swoje własne uczucia.

Haruno nie mogła wyjść ze szczerego zdziwienia, lecz równocześnie ten prosty gest naprawdę ją uszczęśliwił. A więc wcale jej nie nienawidził... Już niczego więcej nie chciała. Tyle jej wystarczyło. Najważniejsze, że Sasuke żył, że nie był zły. O nic więcej już nie śmiała prosić.

Serca obojga waliły jak szalone. Uchiha zaczął delikatnie muskać ustami jej szyję, schodząc coraz niżej. Chciał być blisko, tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe.

Sakura lekko drgnęła w odpowiedzi na pieszczotę, zupełnie nie przewidziała takiego obrotu spraw. Nie pytała. Wiedziała, że i tak nie odpowie, bo przecież odpowiedź była oczywista. Ogarnęło ją szczęście.

Chłopak pogładził ją po policzku, po czym opuszkami placów subtelnie przejechał po jej dolnej wardze, ujął jej podbródek i ostrożnie przybliżył swoją twarz, co chwila patrząc jej badawczo w oczy. Dziewczyna czuła się jak w jakimś śnie. Sasuke delikatnie musnął jej usta, spojrzał na nią, a następnie pocałował nieco odważniej, każda następna chwila ośmielała obydwoje coraz bardziej. Różowowłosa objęła ukochanego. W brzuchu poczuła miłe, delikatne łaskotanie. Jej plecy opadły miękko na trawę, ręce błądziły po plecach Uchihy, całe ciało drżało, usta Sasuke pieściły jej dekolt, dłonie rozpinały bluzkę, wkradając się wgłąb i gładząc jej piersi. Wirujące w powietrzu płatki, szelest padającej koszulki na trawę, dźwięk rozpinanego zamka, ciało przy ciele, czuły pocałunek. Sakura czuła każdy jego oddech, uderzenie serca, muśnięcie ust, dotyk, zatapiała się w głębi jego ciemnych, niesamowitych oczu, jej ręce gładziły jego włosy, twarz, tors, otulające ją ciepło jego ciała, zdawało się chronić ją przed wszelakimi zmartwieniami i kłopotami. Chłopak pieścił delikatnie całe jej ciało, dając upust swym długo tłumionym uczuciom. Nigdy wcześniej nie obchodził się z niczym ani nikim w tak czuły sposób. Gdy gładził ręką jej twarz, całował szyję, czuł dotyk jej rąk, zapach włosów, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy, jak bardzo tęsknił za jej obecnością, jak bardzo chce być blisko. Musiało minąć tyle czasu, by to zrozumiał...

Rankiem, Sakura obudziła się wtulona w ramię Sasuke. Lekko uniosła głowę. Spał tak spokojnie. Teraz była już pewna, iż decyzja, którą podjęła, była słuszna, a jej miejsce jest właśnie tu. Dziewczyna przytuliła policzek z powrotem do jego ręki i delikatnie zaczęła gładzić palcem wskazującym jego dłoń.

- Dzień dobry.. – szepnął Sasuke i po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu uśmiechnął się.

Różowowłosa w odpowiedzi odwróciła się, następnie przybliżyła jeszcze bardziej i pocałowała go. Lekki podmuch wiatru strącił kilka płatków z drzewa, które wirując przez chwilę w powietrzu, spokojnie opadły na ziemię...

Rozpoczynał się nowy dzień. Naruto wskoczył na balkonik przy pokoju Sakury i zajrzał do środka. Jej nieobecność nieco go zaniepokoiła, więc cicho otworzył okno i wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się. Miał złe przeczucia. Na biurku leżał ochraniacz, a obok niego mały świstek papieru. Spokojnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Drżącą ręką sięgnął po karteczkę i przeczytał wiadomość, a następnie pogładził wierzchem dłoni zimną blaszkę ochraniacza.

„A więc nie będzie ci już potrzebny..." – uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Czuł, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Od samego początku dla niej liczył się tylko Sasuke. Chłopak wyjął z ciężkim sercem kunai, zacisnął pięść i przejechał po blaszce, rzeźbiąc w niej rowek, który przeciął znak Konohy. Chwila, gdy ostra broń z cichym skrzypem wbijała się w metal i wykruszała z niego drobiny pyłu, przekreślając symbol, który miał dla chłopaka wyjątkowe znaczenie, trwała niemalże wieczność.

_"Naruto... dziękuję za wszystko... stań się naprawdę niesamowitym Hokage..."_ - słowa napisane przez Haruno w oczach Naruto wyglądały jednoznacznie. To było pożegnanie. W tej chwili nie miał już siły by samego siebie przekonywać, że Sakura tylko przy Sasuke może być szczęśliwa. Po prostu było mu cholernie smutno. Kątem oka zobaczył zdjęcie, które zostało zrobione, gdy stali się geninami. Na chwilę wróciły do niego tamte chwile. Żal ścisnął mu serce. Zdecydowanym gestem położył fotografię i zsunął sobie ochraniacz na oczy. Po policzku spłynęła mu wielka, gorzka łza. Mała karteczka wysunęła mu się z dłoni i niesiona nagłym porywem wiatru, wyfrunęła z pokoju przez otwarte okno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------KONIEC---------------------------------------

* * *

A teraz kilka wyjaśnień. Raz - Sasuke pozbył się Orochimaru, gdy ten dał mu upragnioną siłę, a potem kontynuował trning na własną rękę. W mojej wersji historii (można by to nazwać "alternatywną rzeczywistością" ) nie doszło do spotkania drużyny nr 7 po tym jak Sasuke odszedł z Konohy. Dwa - Sakura odszukała Sasuke dzięki kobiecej intuicji (i śladom krwi na drodze oraz informacjom o wieeeelkim "buuuuum" jakie miało miejsce w okolicy według zeznań pewnych prostych chłopów - czyt. Itachi walczył z Sasuke). Trzy - Naruto tamtego ranka po prostu przyszedł odwiedzić Sakurę, bo jej nie wiedział od kilku dni, więc się nieco zmartwił. Rodzic Haruno myślli, że córka poszła na misję, więc nie zaniepokoiła ich jej nieobecność. No, to byłoby na tyle jeżeli chodzi o sprostowania. Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zadali sobie trud i przeczytali moją pracę. 


End file.
